Tales from Amity Park
by melanshi
Summary: A series of oneshots! #5: Adult: He was right. She didn't know what went on in his life.
1. Chapter 1- Lost

**Hello, people of the universe! I decided to make my own series of one-shots! *grins manically* This is going to be interesting! **

**Anyway, here's how this is going to work, I go through the dictionary and pick some random words and write one-shots on them. You guys can also suggest words in the reviews! **

**Anyway, first up is Lost!**

…**..**

**Title: Lost**

**Summary: "The name's Danielle. Danielle Phantom. But call me Dani with one 'N' and an 'I'."**

**Characters: Dash Baxter and Danielle "Dani" Phantom**

**Pairings: Dash x Dani if you want to take it that way.**

**Side notes: I aged Danielle up so that she's Dash's age. Just pretend the Ecto-Dejecto sped up her age to be the same age as Danny.**

For once in his life, Dash had to admit it was his fault. Anyone who knew the boy would be shocked to see him admit it because according to him, it was NEVER his fault.

Okay, you might want to hear the full story.

Mr. Lancer had assigned Dash a tutor again and it happened to be Jazz.

Now that wasn't the problem. Dash wouldn't mind spending time with the only sane Fenton and obviously the hottest (although Mrs. Fenton would come in a close second).

Jazz had excused herself to go to the bathroom quickly and Dash decided to explore the Fenton's Lab. It was geeky, that Dash noticed easily. The benches were covered with invention after invention. There was a glowing green vortex that Dash faintly recalled Fenton having a lab accident with.

There was an invention that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton appeared to be working on lying on a table. It was small and rectangular with a large green button.

Anyone with any common sense would have known not to touch the button, but Dash's common sense was tiny. And the jock didn't do tiny.

He pressed it.

The next thing he knew, he was standing on a floating island in the green and purple dimension known as the Ghost Zone.

So he did what anyone would do if they were stuck in an alternate dimension and don't know how to get home.

He curled up in a ball and cried.

Tears dripped down his face and off his nose, hitting the ground below. He was lost, he would never get home, never see his family again, never wail on Fenton, never see his friends again, he'd be wasted by some ghost—

"Hey, are you alright?" a girl's echoey voice asked.

The jock spun around. "Do I look alright?!"

The girl took a tentative step back. "Geez, alright! Just asking!"

Dash took the time to observe the girl. Her skin was tan and she had green eyes. Her waist-long hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved top that showed her midriff. Half of it was black and the other half was white. On her right hand she wore a black glove and on her right one she wore a white one. Her pants were black with some white along the cuffs. She wore white boots.

"W-w-who are you?" Dash stuttered out.

The girl smiled warmly. "The name's Danielle. Danielle Phantom. But call me Dani with one 'N' and an 'I'."

"Um, okay, Dani," Dash said.

The ghost took a step towards him and sat down next to him. "You seem upset."

"Of course, I am!" Dash snapped, losing his temper. "I'm lost in another dimension with no hope of getting home! I'll never see my family, my friends…" By this point he had started hyperventilating.

Dani stop up and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, step one, stop hyperventilating."

Dash stared at her. "I can't! Some ghost is going to waste me!"

Danielle laughed dryly for a second. "You're hilarious. If it makes you feel better, I'm the female clone of Danny Phantom. I won't let some ghost waste you."

To prove her point, she blasted an ecto-blast at an ectopuss that had started to come a little too close to her and Dash.

Her words seemed to work. He started to calm down, his breathing returning to normal.

Dani nodded. "There we go." She observed his face. "You're still panicking. Step two, stop panicking."

He stared at her just blinking.

She said and stared at the sky, bangs blocking one of her eyes. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

Suddenly, she turned intangible and lunged at Dash. The next thing he remembered was her standing in front of him and he was calmer.

"W—what happened?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I overshadowed you and made you stop panicking."

Dash stared at her again. The girl was a ghost she could do that.

Wait, she was a GHOST! He was stuck in the GHOST Zone!

"Can you get me out of here?" he asked.

Dani smirked. "I'd thought you'd never ask." She turned to her side and held her hand up. A green portal appeared there. "Here you go! One express ticket to the Fentons' Lab."

He walked up to it before pausing and turning around. "Thanks, Dani, um, a lot."

She saluted to him. "All in a day's work."

Dash waved before stepping through the portal into the lab. It closed behind him.

"Dash?" Jazz called from upstairs. "Where are you?"

**And scene! See you later for the next one-shot!**


	2. Chapter 2- Haunted

**I forgot to mention that Lost took place Pre-Phantom Planet.**

**Thanks to SariSpy56 and ghostanimal for reviewing!**

**To ghostanimal: I like DashxDanielle too. So far I only have one more oneshot planned with them as a couple, but maybe I'll add some more.**

…

**Title: Haunted**

**Summary: But judging by the amount of electricity, he shouldn't have survived. He should be… dead….**

**Characters: Valerie Gray/Red Huntress and Danny Fenton/Phantom. Also, Ember McClain as a minor character.**

**Pairings: Gray Ghost (DannyxValerie)**

**Side Notes: Phantom Planet doesn't happen but D-Stabilized does, so Valerie knows about halfas and Vlad's secret.**

Valerie Gray sat on the picnic blanket at the Ghost Zone Annual Picnic as she watched her new boyfriend play tug-o-war with Cujo. She smiled.

"So you're the dipstick's new girlfriend." Valerie looked up to see Ember McClain. "How'd that happen? Ya know with you being a ghost hunter and him being half-ghost."

The huntress grinned. "It went a little like this…"

….

_The week earlier…_

Valerie was curled up in a ball on her bed. Her makeup was smeared and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She was a fool. An idiot!

The night before she had her whole world flipped upside down. Vlad Masters was half-ghost and his ghost half was Vlad Plasmius. Danielle Phantom was an innocent little girl that he tried to kill. He had _used _her.

She hated him now.

"Valerie?" her father cried, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

_No, _Valerie thought. "I'm fine!"

"Okay," Damon said. "Whatever you say."

She heard his footsteps on the floor, signaling that he had walked away.

The huntress sighed. Suddenly a patrol seemed like a good idea.

…

That was how Valerie ended up hovering on her jet sled, staring wide eyed at a blue piece of paper in shock.

It was the blueprints for the Fenton Portal. How it had gotten outside, she had no idea. But here it was in her hands.

She vaguely remembered Danny Fenton having an accident with the Fenton Portal (it had been some of the gossip that week). But judging by the amount of electricity, he shouldn't have survived. He should be… dead….

Her eyes widened. Was it possible that Danny Fenton, sweet Daniel James Fenton, was… a ghost?

She tried to imagine it. If he was, the kid would probably have taken out half the city with his clumsiness. She giggled slightly at the thought but stopped.

She shouldn't be laughing. Her friend was most likely dead.

But if he was, he might know about her ghost hunting activities. And yet he tried to date her.

Each ghost had unfinished business. Was Danny trying to tell her his when she broke up with him? Was he trying to have her help him? Was she… haunted?

….

"Danny, we have to talk," Valerie said as she approached her friend.

Danny looked up. He was alone. Sam was forced into going to Paris with her parents and Tucker was at a video games convention in London.

"Oh, uh, hey, Val," Danny greeted with a smile.

_Is he smiling at me to be friendly? _Valerie thought. _Or is it because he needs me?_

She took a deep breath before holding up the blueprints. "I, um, found this the other day."

His smile flickered for a brief second. He doesn't want anyone to make the connection, she realized.

The boy took the paper out of her hands. "Right, my parents have been looking for this."

"I have a question though," the huntress said.

Danny tensed.

"Judging by the amount of electricity in the portal," she began. There was no turning back now. "If you did have an accident with it… you shouldn't be alive. So my question is…" she took a deep breath. "Are you… a ghost?"

He looked at her, mouth open, before looking away to stare at the ground.

Valerie continued. "You are. And you need help to fulfill your unfinished business. You came to the one person who could possibly help because of her knowledge on ghosts who wouldn't shoot you down: me." She rested a hand on his leg. "You're haunting me. I need to know your unfinished business to help though, Danny. It was what you were going to tell me before I broke up with you, right?"

Danny finally looked up at her. His icy blue eyes met her forest green ones. "You're a smart girl, Valerie," his voice was hoarse. The huntress knew he didn't want to talk about it. "I knew you'd figure out one day. Just… not this soon." He stared at the clouds. "You're right. I shouldn't have survived the portal accident. But I didn't die entirely."

He grabbed her small hand. She noticed that his skin was kind of cold. Not ghost-cold, but it certainly wasn't human-warm. He placed her hand on his heart, or core if he was a ghost.

There was a small pulse.

It was slow enough to kill a person but fast enough to consider him alive.

"I-I don't understand," she said, removing her hand.

Danny smiled warmly again. "Come on, Val. You've met Danielle. Heck, you've seen her transform."

The Red Huntress blinked. "How-how do you know about Dani?"

Danny stood up. "I know her… because she's my clone."

Before Valerie even processed those words, a bright white ring appeared around Danny's waist. A transformation ring like Dani's.

The rings split. The one that went down revealed black spandex pants and white boots. The one that went up revealed a black spandex top with a familiar logo, white gloves, tan skin, and white hair. He opened his eyes to reveal a bright green.

Valerie stared shocked. Her friend, Daniel James Fenton, had just transformed into her arch enemy, Danny Phantom, right before her own eyes.

"Valerie. It's me. It's been me all along," he said, softly. "I'm still the same Danny you've been friends with."

She stared.

"Valerie?"

She kept staring.

"Val, please say something!" Danny begged.

She blinked and shook her head before staring into his ectoplasmic green eyes and asked one question, "So, I'm not haunted?"

He laughed.

…

_Back to the present!_

"… So after that he asked me out," Valerie explained to the rockstar. "And eventually we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yup," Danny said, walking up, Cujo trailing behind him. "And I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend."

Valerie smiled.

"Now, c'mon," Danny said. "I've got to get you home before your dad starts to worry."

**Okay, and that was Haunted! Personally, I like DannyxValerie. I also like DannyxSam and there will be some DannyxSam oneshots. So I don't want to get reviews saying "Danny and Sam are better than Danny and Valerie!" Please don't review like that.**


	3. Chapter 3- Weakness

**Oh god. My brother's having a sleepover with the football boys… I wanted to get this done before anyone else shows up.**

**Thanks again to ghostanimal and SariSpy56!**

…**.**

**Title: Weakness**

**Summary: So this girl was Danny's daughter. The perfect revenge against him would be to kill her. He raised his fist again.**

**Characters: Dan Phantom/Dark Danny/Dark Phantom/Dan Plasmius (he's got a lot of names) and Danielle "Dani" Phantom.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Side notes: Post Phantom Planet. Danny/Dani Father/Daughter.**

Dan Phantom was many things. A murderer, a ghost, a villain, and sadistic monster. The list goes on and on.

Danielle was lucky he was above killing his past self's daughter.

….

Dan Phantom knew he would eventually escape. The thermos had always been a flimsy device. Clockwork wasn't in the lair to stop him. He was free.

The ghost flew out of the Fenton Ghost Portal (which Maddie and Jack had rebuilt) and through the roof. Now to find his younger self.

….

Dani Phantom walked through the park. It was a calm day and cold November day. Her dad, aunt, and grandparents had gone camping for the weekend and she was being watched by her great-grandparents.

Her ghost sense went off and she looked around, blue eyes narrowed.

"Goin' ghost," she whispered letting the rings form around her waist.

The people in the park looked up and realized that since Dani had transformed there was probably a ghost around.

She looked at them. "Ghost."

They nodded and gathered their kids before running to the cars. Soon the park was empty besides Danielle.

"I have to say, I am slightly shocked," a voice said from behind her. "I wasn't expecting a third halfa."

Danielle spun around just as the ghost faded into visibility.

She shot an ecto-blast at Dan.

The future ghost was shocked and fell over from the blast. He quickly got up and fired some green fire at her.

She created an ice shield and blocked it.

When she stopped, he noticed sweat was dripping down her face. An evil smile pierced Dan's lips. All he needed to do was tire her out.

He charged at her with ectoplasm blazing around his fists and slammed them into her. She shakily got up a sent a spinning kick with a bit of ectoplasm into his gut. He quickly noticed that the ectoplasm wasn't at its peak capacity. She was tired.

Dan quickly tied her up with some ectoplasmic rope. He kicked her sending her spiraling into a tree, leaving a mark. Ouch.

She sat up, leaning against the tree in defeat.

Dan stalked up to her, his forked tongue flickering around. He raised a fist, blazing with more ecto-energy than before.

Danielle's green eyes widened. "You're going to kill me?" she whispered. "But I've only been alive for a year! I've got a life. And I didn't say 'goodbye' to Daddy!" She paused. "Hey, why do you look like Daddy?"

He paused. "Your dad?"

"Danny Fenton/Phantom," Danielle said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dan smirked evilly. So this girl was Danny's daughter. The perfect revenge against him would be to kill her. He raised his fist again.

She braced for the fatal impact.

It never came.

The halfa opened her neon eyes to see Dan standing there like an idiot.

Against popular belief, Dan was still Danny inside. He couldn't kill his alternate past self's daughter. It was just not… right.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Dani asked.

He blinked before kneeling down to her height. "Danny is my alternate past self and even if Phantom merged with Plasmius in my timeline, I'm still at least half-Danny. It wouldn't be right to kill you."

He got up and walked away slowly.

She screamed.

Dan had made the mistake of giving her enough time to gather enough energy to use her Ghostly Wail.

He went tumbling through the air and slammed into the dirt.

The wail had freed Dani from her restraints. She ran forward with a Fenton Thermos and captured him.

He slammed into the sides of the thermos, denting it. She stared at it shocked.

Eventually, she shot into the air and flew towards Fenton Works.

"Hey, Ellie!" Her great-grandma greeted when she walked through the door. "Who's the ghost you caught?"

"Someone from an alternate timeline," Danielle stated simply. "If you need me, I'll be talking to Clockwork."

**Personally, I think this is kind of short.**


	4. Chapter 4- Vulnerable

**Thanks to SariSpy56 and Dragonscorch for reviewing!**

**To Dragonscorch: Agreed.**

…

**Title: Vulnerable**

**Summary:** **The king laughed. "You're powerless, child. Powerless and vulnerable."**

**Characters: Pariah Dark, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, and Danny Fenton/Phantom.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Side Notes: Post D-Stabilized. Danny/Dani as cousins.**

Danny couldn't believe this perfect day had ended up like this. It was just like the movies. The day starts out good but turns out to be the worst day of your life.

He had actually gotten a solid 8 hours of sleep the night before, he had a good breakfast, there were no run-ins with any Fenton inventions, and he had made it to school on time. At school, Dash had broken his leg the day before and was staying home so Danny was in the clear. He made it to all of his classes on time up until lunch and only the Box Ghost attacked and it was in between periods.

Only the Box Ghost attacked. That should've been a sign that something was up.

Lunch. That was when things went for the worst.

He had brought lunch, therefore he didn't have to eat the disgusting cafeteria food. That was good.

Then everything spiraled out of control.

There was a red ghost ray that hit the cafeteria wall, exploding it and making debris spiral in every direction. The students all blocked their faces, ducked under tables, and boyfriends jumped in front of girlfriends.

Team Phantom coughed as dust cleared. Their eyes went wide when they saw the culprits.

Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight.

Pariah walked in, large boots hitting the floor with a loud noise. His crown and ring were both missing.

Danny instinctively reached into his pocket and felt the green ring. The Observants had given it to him as a thanks for recapturing Vortex. How they got it out of the Sarcophagus was beyond him.

"Child, I know you're in here somewhere and I know you have my ring!" Pariah shouted, scanning the crowd of terrified students.

"Cover for me!" Danny hissed to Sam and Tucker before ducking under the table.

The Fright Knight's eyes landed on Sam and Tucker. "There, my liege! Those two are his sidekicks!"

"Um, who's sidekicks?" they said, playing dumb.

"The ghost child's!" Pariah all but yelled.

All eyes were on the Goth and the technogeek.

"Um, I think you've got the wrong person," Sam said.

Tucker caught on. "Yeah, I mean we're not on any familiar terms with any ghost."

The Fright Knight was about to say something but was interrupted by an RV driving through the demolished wall.

A man in an orange jumpsuit and a woman in blue jumped out.

"Freeze you king of ectoplasm!" Jack yelled.

"You're not contaminating our fair city—" Maddie started.

The Fright Knight hit them both with his sword. They were gone.

"Not so fast, ghost!" Valerie yelled as she flew in on her jet sled.

"You!" the Fright Knight yelled.

"Yes, me! The Red Huntress, most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park!" Val yelled.

She fired twin blasts from her board that hit the ghost king dead on (no pun intended). He growled and fell to the ground. He was weak without the ring. Both items gave a small bit of strength to him and together they made him unstoppable.

The Fright Knight grabbed the girl from behind and threw her to the wall. The impact made her cry out and fall to the ground. The Spirit of Halloween blasted her with a purple ball. It knocked her unconscious. The suit retracted, leaving a broken up and bruised Valerie Gray.

"Valerie Gray is the Red Huntress?" Mr. Lancer yelled.

Vlad Masters (who had just arrived at the scene) gulped. His pawn was down for the count.

"Looking for me, Pariah?"

The ghost king turned around to see a very angry Danny Phantom. The ghost boy was mad. He didn't like to see his parents teleported to a dimension of their worst fears and his ex-girlfriend thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious.

"Ah, whelp," the Fright Knight said, approaching. "I believe you have the king's ring?"

Danny smirked and held out both of his hands. No ring.

...

Clockwork chuckled lightly when he saw the look on Pariah's face. It was priceless.

The ghost of time tossed the Ring of Rage into the air.

Daniel had transformed under the table and was about to fly out when Clockwork had teleported him to his lair.

The ghost of time made the boy give him the ring and then sent him back to the school. Pariah would never think to look in Clockwork's lair for the ring. Danny and Clockwork's alliance had been made after Pariah was recaptured in the sarcophagus. The king didn't know.

Clockwork bit his lip. He didn't like how this was going to play out but it would be worth it in the end.

"All is as it should be," he mumbled, softly.

…

Back at the school, Pariah circled Danny, looking for the Ring of Rage.

"Where is it? Where is my ring!" he yelled, shoving his face into the younger ghost's.

Danny laughed. "Somewhere where you will never find it."

Pariah narrowed his eyes. "I will turn your town upside down to find my ring."

"It's not in Amity Park," Danny said, floating around the ghost king. "And to get it, you'll have to get through me."

Suddenly, he felt something jab him in the ribs. He screamed before his transformation rings appeared and transformed him back into Danny Fenton. He fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. His leg and arm were definitely both broken.

His classmates gasped. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom?!

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled, running over. Against popular belief, he did care about the boy's wellbeing. The boy was definitely severely injured. Super healing would have him fixed in a day though.

Something poked the older halfa in the ribs. He shrieked too before collapsing.

Danny looked up weakly. The Fright Knight was holding the Plasmius Maximus.

Crud.

The teen shakily got to his feet. "You *pant* won't *pant* win *pant*."

"You can't stop me." The king laughed. "You're powerless, child. Powerless and vulnerable."

Someone hit him in the back with a ghost ray. He cried out before turning to see a female version of Danny Phantom.

Danielle Phantom.

"Danny may be powerless," Dani said. "But I'm not."

….

Danielle had been going to Casper High to see Danny. He, Sam, and Tucker always supplied her with money (although she sometimes put things on Vlad's tab for fun) and she needed a refill.

She was shocked to find the wall to the cafeteria smashed open, the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle abandoned alone with two bazookas, Valerie lying bruised and unconscious on the ground, a singed Vlad lying face down on the ground (awake though), and Danny standing covered in bruises with her right leg and left arm twisted at an odd angle in front of two ghosts, one she had met once before and one she heard in legends.

Danielle had met the Fright Knight when he was working for Vlad. He taught her a bit of aim. He was a dangerous foe in combat too.

Pariah Dark was the king of all ghosts and had been sealed away by her cousin/original. He was powerless without his crown and ring.

She didn't see it on him.

"—Powerless and vulnerable," Pariah told Danny.

Dani with an I's already large green eyes widened even more. Pariah was going to kill her cousin. She took a deep breath and did probably the stupidest thing she would ever do.

She shot the High King of All Ghosts in the back with an ectoblast.

…

"And who might you be?" Pariah growled observing her.

"Danielle Phantom, clone cousin of Danny Phantom," she stated bravely, ignoring all the shocked gasps below her.

The king smirked evilly. He snapped his fingers and the Fright Knight flew forward with the Plasmius Maximus. If this girl was Danny Phantom's clone, she would be a ghost and a human too.

Dani's eyes widened again. Vlad had shown her the Plasmius Maximus. He had told her that it could short out a ghost's powers for three hours. That must've been what had Danny and Vlad down.

The Fright Knight jabbed the invention at her. She dodged and flew behind him. He tried again. She flew to the side.

Try. Up. Try. Down. Try. Left. Try. Right. Try. Backwards. Try. Split through the center.

Suddenly a green blast shot the Plasmius Maximus out of the ghost's hands. It tumbled to the ground.

Right in front of Danny.

He smashed the machine under his sneaker, ignoring the giant surge of pain in his broken supporting leg.

Sam grinned proudly with a still-smoking wrist ray on her wrist.

"Nice shot!" Tucker complimented.

Sam blew out the smoke. "Thank you, Tuck. Dani, catch!" She tossed a Fenton Thermos up to the ghost girl.

Dani caught it expertly and sucked the Fright Knight in.

Pariah stared in horror as his chief minion disappeared in the blue vortex. He looked at Danielle.

"Quick question," Dani said, circling him. "Do you happen to know about Dan Phantom?"

The king blinked. "Who?"

She grinned before taking a deep breath and letting loose a Ghostly Wail.

Pariah had heard legends of the Ghostly Wail when he was just a prince. If anyone had that power back then, they hadn't told anyone about it. He had asked Clockwork about it and the old ghost chuckled and said that, in the future, three people would possess it: a teen, his evil alternate future self, and his clone. Danielle had said she was a clone of Danny and the king was willing to bet his throne that Dan was the evil alternate future self.

The wail forced him tumbling out through the wall and into the football field. Too much power being used against him… He felt weak and… vulnerable.

Danielle hovered above him. She took out another thermos and charged it up, sucking the king in.

Smiling, the girl allowed her transformation rings transform her back into her human form.

"Dani!" Danny came limping over, supported by Sam and Tucker. The student body and the teachers followed.

"Thanks," Dani said grinning. "Well, I'm a Phantom. Any Phantom will never give up until the end."

Danny laughed and ruffled her hair with his good hand.

Suddenly there was a flash and Maddie and Jack tumbled out of the air.

Maddie groaned. "What happened?"

Danny, Danielle, Sam, and Tucker blinked and were quiet for a second before, in one move, Dani pointed at Danny, Danny pointed at Tucker, Tucker pointed at Sam, and Sam pointed at Dani.

"You're explaining!"

**I know Pariah is a little bit too weak so don't go reviewing on that. Wow, Dani has had her fair share of battles between this chapter and the last one (if Danny Phantom didn't end at Phantom Planet, Dan vs. Danielle would've been the battle I wanted to see). See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5- Adult

**Thanks to ghostanimal and SariSpy56 for reviewing.**

**To SariSpy56: I accidentally deleted the list I had for what's coming so I really don't know when Val will appear again. Although she is mentioned briefly in this story.**

…**..**

**Title: Adult**

**Summary: He was right. She didn't know what went on in his life.**

**Characters: Madeline "Maddie" Fenton and Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Pairings: None.**

**Side Notes: Pre-Phantom Planet.**

Danny slowly limped home, groaning. Today was universal "Let's-Attack-the- Stupid-Halfa Day!". Dash had gotten him shoved in a locker THREE times. Then the Box Ghost showed up and made him late to class. Skulker kept showing up too and so had Spectra, Ember, Vlad, Kitty, Johnny 13, Shadow, Youngblood, and Walker. Valerie had decided to show up after the last battle with Walker and try to, quote, "Take down the stupid ghost kid who ruined my life!"

He had already missed curfew by two hours and he didn't have the energy to fly. His parents were going to be angry.

Danny inched closer to the door and slowly opened it, freezing when he saw his mom standing there, looking furious.

"Daniel James Fenton!" she growled. "Do you know what time it is?"

"12:42," Danny mumbled.

"What time is your curfew?" Maddie asked.

"10:00."

"Why didn't you make it before then?"

"I can't tell you."

Maddie sighed. Always the same answers. "Well, maybe we'll have to make your curfew 9:00."

No one knows what happened but right then and there the half-ghost superhero of Amity Park, defender of the innocent, hero of the Ghost Zone just lost it.

"How about no?" Danny yelled. "You don't know anything that goes on in my life! And you probably never will! Huh? How would you like living in my shoes? I get woken up in the middle of the night, I don't eat breakfast, I go to school and get bullied and detention, and to top it off, I have enemies who like to interrupt my day! Let's see today I got interrupted by a moron, a guy who wants to skin me, a shrink who tells you half-truths to make you miserable, a pop star obsessed with world domination, a fruit loop who wants to kill dad and have me as his son, two teenagers and their minion, a kid who makes me look crazy, and a guy who wants me in jail for a thousand years for wearing HEADPHONES! You just don't know what is going on in my life!"

Without waiting for an answer the teen stormed upstairs, still fuming.

Maddie stood there gaping. He was right. She didn't know what went on in his life. She didn't know his favorite animal, his favorite color, his hobbies…

And she was supposed to be the adult.

Maddie sat down on the couch and ran a hand through her hair. She was a horrible son.

If she looked up she would've seen Danny Phantom fighting a flaming-haired ghost outside.

If she looked up she would've seen him capture the ghost and fall to the ground.

If she looked up she would've seen her son.


End file.
